Here With Me
by Jyira Keller
Summary: When Ivory Blessingway wishes for a more interesting life she gets more than she bargained for...*FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: NW belongs to LJS. The title is a Dido song. Everything else is mine.  
  
Summary: When Ivory Blessingway wishes for a more interesting life she gets more than she bargained for...  
  
Part 1  
  
The night was dark, stars shimmered like ice chips millions of miles above. Ivory sighed, gazing out her window into the dark night.  
  
Night was her favourite time. She loved the darkness, the supernatural had always intrigued her. The kids at school thought she was weird. But Ivory didn't care what they thought of her.   
  
She might not be the most sort-after, popular girl in the world, but that didn't bother her. She had a few friends of her own, they didn't think she was weird.  
  
Ivory turned away from the night. Her biggest wish was that she could belong to it, be a part of the night completely.   
  
Maybe a vampire, immortal, powerful, beautiful, even the thirst for blood wouldn't be such a bad thing. Ivory smiled wryly.   
  
Unfortunately, there were no such things as vampires. Despite a vague wish they were real, and one would come and seduce her and steal her away into the night, it wasn't going to happen.  
  
But Ivory there was a little phrase that Ivory had forgotten.  
  
Be careful what you wish for - you just might get it.  
  
* * *  
Part 2  
  
Drake Redfern scowled in fury, eyeing the pathetic group of humans. Why vampires had to attend human school was beyond him.   
  
"Lighten up, it could have its perks," Elle Nightshade said from behind him, arms wrapping around his waist.  
  
Drake snorted in contempt. "Like what?"  
  
Elle gave him a wicked smile, her midnight eyes sparking mysteriously. "Fast food."  
  
Drake's eyebrow raised and his lips curved into an amused smile. Elle did have a point. She really could be a bitch sometimes, especially to the humans, which made him like her even more.   
  
He sighed, scanning the crowd who sat around the front entrance of the high school, waiting for first period bell to ring, looking for a victim to play with. A favourite game of his and Elle's, toying with the nobodies, making them feel special by including them, bringing them into a popular area, then killing them when they least expected it.  
  
Which for Drake was the most fun part.   
  
His attention was caught by a girl he hadn't seen before. A head of purple hair stood out amongst the regular dull blondes and browns. Skin the palest of pinks. Features model perfect.  
  
"I think we've found our next target," Elle said, seeing him looking. Her tone was cold, her expression was dangerous. Drake glanced at her, trying not to smile. If he didn't know better he would have said she was jealous.   
  
Sherry Bloodred joined them, a lamia vampire, part of the small group of Night People in the town of White Planes. "Who are we spying on?"  
  
"We're playing our favourite game," Elle said with a smirk. She nodded to the purple haired girl. "Know how that is?"  
  
Sherry frowned a little. "That's Ivory Blessingway," she said. "She's new, came here at the beginning of the week."  
  
"Is she human?" Drake asked. The girl looked way too pretty to be a human.  
  
"I think so," Sherry said. "She hasn't made much of a mark amongst the regular vermin yet."  
  
"So we should make sure we doesn't," Elle said.  
  
Drake was pretty sure some of the regular students were aware of their game. He wondered if the new girl knew about the Night World or not. He wasn't sure why Elle picking her bothered him so much.  
  
She was human. Vermin! He shouldn't give a damn about what happened to her.   
  
For some unknown reason, he did.  
  
* * *   
Part 3  
  
Ivory's hopes that in a new school she could start a new life seemed to have done down the drain. Hardly anyone spoke to her. She hadn't really made friends and had had to leave the ones she'd had behind.   
  
She could feel an uncomfortable tingling sensation at the back of her neck, a sensation of eyes on her. She looked around, seeing a few of the popular people eyeing her. The guy was tall, dark, mysterious and incredibly sexy. The one girl was tall with a cascade of gold hair falling down her back, midnight eyes sparkled in a perfect face.   
  
Ivory knew her name was Elle Nightshade. She was supposed to be cold and cruel. Ivory had heard people talking about her. She wondered how someone so mean could be so popular. The sexy guy was Drake Redfern. He was supposed to be elusive but charming. The second girl was Sherry Bloodred. So far Sherry seemed to be kind of sarcastic and sullen. She was in a few of Ivory's classes.  
  
Ivory wasn't sure why they were looking at her. Should she be worried? She should have been. She should have run and never looked back. But at the moment Ivory wasn't aware of the danger.   
  
Elle gave her a stunning smile and waved her over. Ivory could feel a pit of nervousness growing in her stomach as she walked over to join them.  
  
"You're new here, right?" Elle said. Her tone was friendly, but something about her smile seemed false.   
  
Ivory managed a weak smile. "Ivory Blessingway."  
  
"Is that Native American?" Sherry asked. "Sounds like it."  
  
Ivory nodded. She was nervous around popular people and kind of tongue tied. She couldn't think of anything to say.   
  
"So how do you like White Planes so far?" Elle asked brightly.   
Ivory shrugged. "It's okay." It wasn't that much different from her old home town, but she didn't say anything. She glanced over at Drake, who wasn't saying anything either, just standing there, his expression blank.   
  
Ivory's vision must be going funny. She could see something shimmery hovering on the air. She blinked, and it was gone. Huh? She wondered if anyone else had seen it, but kept quiet, feeling rather stupid about saying anything out loud. She could see Elle looking at her, rather irritated.   
  
Ivory felt like kicking herself. The popular people were paying attention to her and she couldn't think of anything to say.   
  
"You know, there's a party on Friday," Elle said, breaking the silence. "Why don't you come along, get to know some people?"  
  
Ivory wasn't sure her hearing was working now. She had actually been invited to a party? "Sure," she said, brightening a little. "Sounds like fun."  
  
The bell rang then and the students hurried off to first period. Elle smiled quickly and then left with Sherry. Drake hung back for a second or two, looking at Ivory.   
  
She felt a little shy, but the next thing she knew Drake had turned and walked away and she found herself alone. She noticed someone near by her, a frown on her face.   
  
"You're new here." It was a statement rather than a question.   
  
Ivory frowned a little and nodded. "Yeah. Ivory. And you are...?"  
  
"Alina Harman."  
  
Ivory started heading into the school building. Alina fell into step with her.   
  
"Since you're new, you're unaware of who Elle, Sherry and Drake really are," Alina said. Something about her tone was almost...disturbing. "So let me give you some advice."  
  
Ivory frowned. "I don't understand."  
  
Alina stopped, dark eyes serious. "Don't go to that party on Friday."  
  
"*What?*"  
  
"Don't go," Alina warned. "If you do, you'll be sorry." And she walked away.  
  
Ivory stood there staring after her in confusion. Huh? What had all that been about? A warning...or a threat?  
  
* * *  
  



	2. Part 2

Part 4  
  
Ivory shook her head and walked off to class. She was already late. Obviously the girl was crazy, or jealous. That had to be it.   
  
Ivory tried to ignore the tingling at the back of her neck. It was nothing, she kept telling herself. Nothing.   
  
She felt a little shy heading into chem lab as everyone was picking lab partners. She groaned silently. As the weird new kid she was sure to be left until last and paired up with whoever was left.   
  
The teacher eyed her suspiciously over wire-rimmed glasses. "Who are you?"  
  
Ivory flushed a little. "Ivory Blessingway, I'm new."  
  
The teacher sighed heavily, as if the last thing he needed was a pesky new student. "Who's left?" he called.   
  
A girl sitting at a desk at the back of the room raised her hand.  
  
"Go sit with her."  
  
Ivory sighed and headed over to the back of the classroom. The other girl was small and looked rather thin and meek. Unusual amber eyes inspected Ivory as she sat down.   
  
"You're new?" she asked, pushing a mop of dark hair streaked with gold out her eyes.   
  
"Yeah." Ivory was really going to have to work on her vocabulary. She hated herself for feeling so useless and tongue tied around people.   
  
"I'm Tala Acevado," the girl offered, seeming almost as shy as Ivory.   
  
"Ivory Blessingway."  
  
Throughout the period Ivory found herself feeling a little better as she started talking to Tala. She was pleased to find they had similar interests, she had been worried about spending the rest of her high school life on the outside looking in, but here it seemed that maybe things were brightening for her.   
  
She felt a bit better arriving at the cafeteria at lunch. She wondered where to sit, seeing most of the tables were filled. "Ivory!"  
  
She turned to see Tala waving her to come and join her. She was a little surprised to see the strange girl Alina sitting with them. They had been joined by a girl with long copper coloured hair.   
  
"Thanks," she said, sitting down. She wasn't sure whether to mention that she'd already met Alina.   
  
"That's Alina, and that's Venus," Tala said brightly, pointing each girl out.   
  
Ivory managed a polite smile, vaguely contributing to the conversation. Alina's strange warning kept coming back to her. Alina wasn't saying anything, so Ivory kept her mouth shut.   
  
As well as that, Ivory could feel the burning heat of eyes on her. Glancing around she could see Elle at another table, eyeing her. She could see Drake staring at her too, and wasn't sure why, but the expression on his face made her almost afraid.   
  
Maybe she should actually take heed of Alina's warning. She noticed Tala, Venus and Alina exchanging glances.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.   
  
Venus waved a dismissive hand. "Ignore them," she said.   
  
Ivory decided not to mention the party that she had been invited to. The bell rang. Ivory stood up. "I have to go," she said. She deposited her lunch tray and left, the heat of eyes still on her.  
  
It made her shudder. She got the impression there was something very strange going on, and wasn't sure she wanted to know what.   
  
* * *  
  
"Do you think she knows?" Tala asked once Ivory was out of ear shot.   
  
"Isn't Blessingway a witch family?" Venus asked with a frown.  
  
"It's Native American," Alina answered vaguely. She'd warned the girl about Drake and Elle, but felt sure the girl wouldn't listen to her.   
  
"What aren't you telling us, Alina?" Tala asked.   
  
Alina frowned. "I saw Drake and Elle talking to her this morning. Elle invited her to the party on Friday."  
  
Tala looked a little disappointed. "What a great way to start a new school," she muttered. "Getting picked out to be slaughtered by the bad guys."  
  
Alina didn't say anything. The group of Daybreakers, her human vampire hunter, Tala werewolf, and Venus lamia, were well aware of the games that the Night People played with the unpopular humans.   
  
Unfortunately, because Elle was so popular someone would notice if she disappeared.   
  
"We can't let them do anything," Tala said with determination.   
  
"I already warned her not to go to the party," Alina said.   
  
Venus snorted. "Do you think she'll listen to you?"  
  
Alina sighed. "I doubt it."  
  
"We have to do something," Tala said.   
  
Alina and Venus exchanged glances. Obviously Tala had decided she liked Ivory and didn't want to lose a new friend.   
  
"She has a point," Venus said finally.   
  
"So what do you suggest we do?" Alina asked finally.   
  
Tala shrugged. "I guess we crash the party and see where to go from there."  
  
It was a start, at least. But Alina was getting the uncomfortable sensation that of course, everything was going to go horribly, horribly wrong.   
  
* * *  
Part 5  
  
Elle scowled furiously. What the hell was the matter with Drake? Ever since that Ivory girl had shown up he'd been different. He would just sit and *stare.*  
  
He barely said a word to her anymore. It was as if the little bitch had cast some sort of spell over him.   
  
"Look at the bright side," Sherry offered. They sat in a local Black Iris. Elle needed to get away and out of Drake's presence, to figure out what was wrong with him. "When the party comes on Friday, if she shows up, you can kill her," Sherry said with a lopsided smile.   
  
"I might just have to kill her anyway," Elle muttered, tapping long red nails on the tabletop.  
  
"You think those damned Daybreakers told her?" Sherry asked, knocking back a shot of Kamikaze.  
  
Elle shrugged. She didn't know and didn't care. Daybreakers were always pains in the asses.   
  
"Is she a lost witch?" Elle asked. Killing the girl if she was human wouldn't be a problem. But if she were a lost witch, it would present a few difficulties. Important people might get pissed.   
  
"I don't know," Sherry said. "I've got people working on it."  
  
Elle nodded, wanting to be done with the girl as soon as possible. But she was getting the impression everything wasn't as simple as it sounded.   
  
* * *  
  
Ivory found herself relieved to get home. There were still boxes scattered around as she and her sister hadn't finished unpacking. The murder of their parents had been completely unexpected. Ivory's older sister Chantal had been willing to come home and stay with Ivory.  
  
Chantal had just graduated from college, and had been prepared for a job in New York. Ivory felt a little guilty but the unexpected murder had been totally unprepared for. It hadn't been her fault.   
  
Chantal was in the lounge, flipping through the TV channels. "How ws school?"  
  
Ivory shrugged. "Okay. I got invited to a party on Friday night."  
  
Chantal eyed her, pushing dark hair out of almond shaped eyes. "That's a good thing, right?"  
  
Ivory didn't say anything. She didn't know whether or not to mention the strange warning she'd received. Or the way Elle kept glaring at her. One minute she was being nice and friendly, the next...Ivory didn't understand, but let it go.   
  
"I guess," she said, and headed upstairs. She sighed heavily, wondering what was going on. Would she actually go to the party? And if she went, would she really be sorry? What did Alina know about Elle, Sherry and Drake that she didn't?  
  
Ivory felt her lips curving. There seemed to be only one thing she could think of to find out the answers she wanted.   
  
She was going to that party.   
  
* * *  
Chantal managed to keep a faint smile on her face during her brief conversation with Ivory. So far her act seemed to be working.  
  
Ivory hadn't figured it out yet. With any luck, she wouldn't.  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Part 6  
  
Drake didn't understand what was the matter with him. Ever since the first day that he had seen her Ivory Blessingway had been in his mind ever since. He barely heard a word anyone else said to him. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
Elle was pissed at him, she glared and snapped at everyone. What was so special about Ivory, anyway? It was a good question no one really knew the answer to.  
  
So she was someone new, quite pretty...so what?  
  
There were lots of other pretty girls in town. And Night Girls too. Take Elle for example, beautiful, perfect, strong...bad. Who could want more?  
  
And yet it was mysterious Ivory he obsessed over.   
  
He sat in a dark car outside her house. He could see her silhouette in one of the windows. Why was he so drawn to this girl?  
  
~Who are you Ivory?~ he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Ivory frowned, parting the curtain slightly. She could see the dark car that had been sitting outside for the past several hours. Since the night was dark and the glass of the car windows was tinted, she couldn't actually see who was in the car.   
  
She turned away from the window, trying to ignore it, but it was hard. Why should someone be watching her?  
  
"Whose car is that outside?"  
  
Ivory turned to see Chantal leaning in the doorway, twisting a strand of raven hair.   
  
"I don't know," she admitted.   
  
Chantal frowned and went to look herself. "Should we be worried?"  
  
Ivory just shrugged helplessly. "I don't know that either."  
  
Chantal rolled her eyes, looking rather irritated, which made Ivory feel even more stupid. She couldn't explain what was going on to herself, let alone to anyone else. Chantal sighed and left. Ivory glanced out the window one more time, only to see that the car was gone.   
  
She turned away, confused and a little scared.  
  
What was going on?  
  
* * *  
Chantal watched the car speed away as she stepped outside. She didn't catch the licence plate. It couldn't be...they didn't even know yet... Did they?  
  
* * *  
Part 7  
  
It was Friday night. The air was crisp and cool, stars twinkled brightly in the sky. The loud sound of music was blasting from Elle Nightshade's mansion.   
  
Alina frowned as she, Tala and Venus hung around in the gardens, wondering how they could get in.   
  
The place was crawling with Night People, they seemed to be everywhere.   
  
A lot of them Alina didn't recognise, they must be from near by towns. There were one or two other Daybreakers dotted around the mansion, so far, none of them had seen Ivory.  
  
"Well this was a great idea," Venus snorted, sighing heavily.   
  
Tala flushed. "Well do you have a better idea?" she snapped.   
  
Alina sighed. "Knock it off." Personally, she thought the whole evening would be a bust, and even if something did happen she doubted they could do anything about it, but she didn't feel like getting into an argument.   
  
Ivory seemed to be somewhere in between the Daybreakers and the Night World. She seemed much more comfortable with Tala, than she did with Elle and Sherry.  
  
But then why was she coming to the party?  
  
"She hasn't shown up yet, and with any luck, she won't," Tala said hopefully.   
  
The receiver transmission in Alina's ear buzzed. "She's just arrived," the witch stationed by the door informed her.   
  
"Damn," Alina hissed. "Follow her." She turned to Tala. "No such luck. She's just arrived."  
  
"Oh." Tala sounded disappointed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Contacts are following her," Alina said. There was nothing else they could do except wait and see what happened.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 8  
  
Ivory felt extremely out of place walking into Elle's huge hilltop mansion. She felt small and unsure of herself.   
  
Everyone there had a sense of...*darkness* about them. There was almost like an aura that was frightening.  
  
"Ivory, you made it."  
  
Ivory turned around and almost gulped at the sight of Elle coming from a side room. Elle was dressed in a slinky tight black leather dress that showed off how slender she was, plus all her curves. Her perfect lips were emphasised by black lipstick, her eye-make up sparkly. Her gold hair rippled down her back.  
  
Something about her was extremely eerie.  
  
Ivory managed a weak smile. "Yeah," was all she could say.   
  
"Well go look around, there's food and booze somewhere." Hips swaying Elle sauntered off into another room.   
  
Ivory was beginning to understand why Alina had warned her to keep away. She was getting a pricking feeling at the back of her neck as she wandered into one of the rooms. She felt as if she'd been dropped into a Gothic horror movie.   
  
She was surrounded by people with weird coloured hair, leather, studs, piercings, tattoos of all shapes, designs. Some strange...some *scary*. Who would want a dead body tattooed on your living one? She suppressed a shudder. The glitter seemed a little out of place.   
  
Eyes reflected out the darkness as she made her way to a bar set up in the corner of the room. The shadows and music were strange and twisting. Singers were screaming incomprehensibly at the microphone. Drums throbbed and pounded.   
  
She didn't know anyone and didn't like the way they were looking at her. The hell with this. She was leaving. She turned and had to control herself not to run out the room. Not paying attention she almost ran into Sherry and Drake.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Sherry asked with a smile.   
  
"Party's hardly started," Drake added. His gaze as his ran over Ivory was almost...hungry.   
  
"I..." Ivory was feeling way out of her league, but could hardly do anything about it.   
  
"Let's go meet some people," Sherry said cheerfully, taking her by the arm in an iron like grip and leading her round the room, introducing her to various people.   
  
As she moved around someone watching from the sidelines caught Ivory's eyes. The girl caught her eye because she looked...ordinary. She didn't have the strange looks that most of the others did.  
  
She turned to ask Sherry who the girl was, but she was gone before Ivory could even open her mouth. She blinked in confusion. Sherry glanced at her. "What?"  
  
Ivory shook her head. "I don't know. I thought I saw - " She glanced back where she'd seen the girl.   
  
Sherry looked too. Drake glanced over. Ivory watched them exchange glances. "Sometimes we get the nobodies trying to crash," Sherry answered dismissively. She grabbed Drake's arm and pulled him off, presumably to go find the uninvited guest.  
  
Ivory decided to check out upstairs. It was quieter there; the screaming sounds of downstairs were much fainter. She felt relieved and much better out of the crowds of creepy people.   
  
"Haven't seen you before."  
  
The deep voice behind her startled her. Ivory turned to see a tall guy, dark skinned and muscular, black eyes gleaming, a leering grin on his face.  
  
"No, I'm new," she said. Her pulse was pounding in her throat.   
  
The guy looked pleased. "Oh good. No one'll miss you then."  
  
Ivory blinked. "Huh?"  
  
The next thing she knew the guy had opened his mouth. Ivory screamed. His teeth were changing, canines lengthening curving into delicate points - not teeth anymore, but *fangs.*  
  
Before she could run he grabbed her in an iron like grip, yanking back her hair and digging those fangs into her flesh. Ivory struggled, feeling blood spill, and at the same time a strange heat welling up inside her.   
  
The next thing she knew the entire vision was obscured by a flash of blue. When it cleared Ivory blinked. The guy - the vampire - was gone.  
  
Elle, Sherry and Drake were running in her direction, then stopping dead and looking at her in utter surprise.  
  
Ivory stared back at them. "What the *hell* was that?"  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
Alina paced up and down, waiting for something to happen. She was sick of standing around doing nothing. So far nothing had happened. She turned to suggest they find Ivory and get her out the party, give up and go home, when a flash of bright blue suddenly obscured her vision.  
  
"My God, *blue fire*," Venus whispered.  
  
"It came from the mansion," Tala said, and headed off in that direction.  
  
Alina reached out to brag her arm. "No, we can't."  
  
Tala looked at her, irritated, yellow eyes flashing. "Why not? There's a *Wild Power* in that mansion. We can't let the bad guys get their hands on them!" she snapped.  
  
"She ahs a point," Venus added.  
  
"There's too many of them," Alina hissed. "And only about five of us. There's no way we could take them all on."  
  
"So what are we supposed to do? Sit around and wait for them to win?" Tala snorted.   
  
Alina could understand her frustration. She didn't like the idea of doing nothing anymore than anyone else did.  
  
"Well my first guess is we just run in and see where we go from there," Tala said haughtily, and was off before anyone could stop her.  
  
Alina sighed heavily. This was *not* going to be fun. Venus looked at her. "What now?"  
  
"We go after her," Alina said with another sigh.  
  
She headed off in the direction of the mansion. Well, it would be interesting once they got inside.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Drake, Elle and Sherry starred at Ivory in utter disbelief. Drake had known there was something about the girl the minute he'd laid eyes on her. He had never expected she would turn out to be a Wild Power. She was just standing there, staring at them in as much disbelief as they were staring at her. She obviously didn't have a clue what was going on.  
  
Shouting from downstairs suddenly interrupted, followed by a series of crashes, yelling and swearing.  
  
"Shit," Elle muttered. "The damned Daybreakers are here." She turned to face Drake and Sherry. "Get her the hell out of here."  
  
Before Ivory could protest or do anything Sherry had picked her up and was running down the hall. Ivory shrieked. Drake was amused and headed after Sherry as she jumped out a window, crashing through the glass, ignoring Ivory's screaming.  
  
Downstairs was chaos. People were running around everywhere and it was impossible to tell whether they were Daybreak or Night World. A black limo was waiting conveniently for them outside the mansion. Sherry shoved Ivory inside and dived in herself, Drake headed in after her. The limo shot off into the night.  
  
"We got the Wild Power," Sherry was gloating.  
  
"Lucky us," Drake said with a dry smile.  
  
Sherry stared at him. "What's the matter with you? This girl could determine the fate of *everything*. We got her before the Daybreakers."  
  
What *was* wrong with him? Drake didn't know. He hadn't been able to get Ivory out of his mind since she'd arrived. Sherry was right - they'd got the Wild Power. So why wasn't he happier?  
  
Because he wasn't.  
  
He just wasn't.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 10  
  
Ivory was panicking. She had absolutely no idea what was happening. A guy with sharp teeth had attacked her, she had done some weird sort of blasty thing to save herself, only to find herself actually *kidnapped* by Drake and Sherry.  
  
She had *known* there was something weird about them. Dark and ominous. She didn't know they were actually *insane*. They were talking about some end of the world thing and seemed convinced that she was the key figure.  
  
To Ivory it all sounded like some sci-fi Dungeons and Dragons type thing and it was driving her nuts.  
  
"What the hell is a Wild Power?" she demanded finally, sick of the secrecy.  
  
She watched Drake and Sherry exchanging glances. Drake seemed rather uncomfortable, as if he didn't want to believe what was actually happening, but had no choice to accept it anyway.  
  
Ivory was annoyed. *He* was the one having difficulty believing things? She was the one they had snatched and thrown into something completely beyond her expectations.  
  
Sherry was looking rather smug. "You don't know what you are." It was statement, not a question.  
  
"If I knew, would I be asking?" Ivory snapped. "You're both insane."  
  
Sherry gave Drake a sideways glance. "*He* is, I'm not."  
  
Drake glared at her. "Drop dead," he hissed.  
  
Sherry sighed. "I've been dead for years," she muttered.  
  
Ivory didn't care about the annoying banter, she wanted to know what was going on, and she wanted to know *right now.* How did she do another of blasty things?   
  
Sherry looked at Drake again, who sighed heavily.   
  
"You might as well tell her," e said finally. "She's going to find out sooner or later."  
  
Sherry turned her gaze to Ivory. "It's called the Night World," she said slowly, and started to explain everything.  
  
* * *  
  



	4. Part 4

Part 11  
  
The fight of course, was a complete disaster, Alina cradled several vicious injuries. Tala's wolf had done most of the damage to the Night People, but they'd come out in the end Wild Power-less.  
  
They sat in the Daybreak mansion with the rest of the Wild Powers and the recent soulmate couples.   
  
"You lost the Wild Power?" Rashel said bluntly.   
  
Alina sighed. "It wasn't our fault," she said, annoyed.  
  
"If you knew there was the possibility of the girl being a Wild Power you should have said something," Rashel snapped.  
  
Alina just glared, irritated. Since when was Rashel in charge?  
  
"We didn't notice there was anything particularly different about her," Tala snapped back at Rashel. "We saw the Night People were eyeing her and - "  
  
"Well if they were suspicious of her, then you should have been too," Rashel snorted.   
  
Alina and Venus exchanged glances. "In our school the Night People play a game with the humans," Tala explained. "They take the new or unpopular students, making them thing they're their friends, and then they kill them. We saw them eyeing Ivory and thought we might be able to save a life. Only then she turned out to be the Wild Power. We didn't know."  
  
Rashel just glared at them. She opened her mouth but before she could speak, much to Alina's relief, Thierry cut in before she could.   
  
"So we know who the final Wild Power is, but we don't know *where* she is." Thierry sighed with impatience.   
  
"It wasn't our fault," Alina snapped for a second time.   
  
"I'm not saying it was," Thierry said. "But what are we going to do?"  
  
No one said anything. Alina didn't know what to do anymore than anyone else. They had to get Ivory back, that was pretty much a given. But the question was how, and no one had an answer.  
  
Alina shuddered to think what would happen if the Night World Council convinced Ivory to join them.   
  
"I hate to state the obvious here, but it seems like we have a deadlocked situation," Ash said with a sigh.  
  
"Instead of stating the obvious, state something *helpful* for once," Thea snapped, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Of course, for you that would be a stretch," Poppy said brightly.  
  
Alina didn't understand how anyone could make jokes when the situation was so dire, but the atmosphere had lightened considerably.  
  
  
"I suppose we would always contact a few spies and see what they cam come up with," Hannah said finally.  
  
"I guess that's better than nothing," Rashel muttered. She kept glaring at Alina's group.   
  
Alina just let it go. The loss hadn't been their fault directly.   
  
"What have we got to lose?" Thea said  
  
~Maybe everything~ Alina thought.   
  
* * *  
Part 12  
  
Ivory stared at Sherry in disbelief. Sherry looked back at her rather blankly. Ivory sat back on the soft leather seats of the limo. She was really supposed to believe all this?  
  
A secret society of witches, vampires, werewolves shapeshifters, all living amongst regular humans, joined together in a giant underground organisation?   
  
It was just insane. This end of the world thing Sherry had been talking about was just some fantasy game they were all playing.   
  
"You don't believe me," Sherry said bluntly.  
  
Ivory laughed, the sound was hollow and strange, a laugh she didn't recognise. "No, I don't believe you." She looked around, wondering how to get out of this. She tugged on the door handle, but it was locked. "I want to go home."  
  
"Not going to happen," Sherry said with a faint smile. "You don't even know where you are."  
  
Ivory frowned, realising Sherry had a point. Great. So she was stuck with two lunatics who really seemed to believe they were vampires. ~This is all a dream,~ she told herself. ~I'll wake up in a few minutes and laugh at myself for being so stupid.~  
  
Drake sighed heavily. "How else do you explain all of this then?" he asked calmly.   
  
Ivory opened her mouth, then shut it. She thought back to the party, the scary people there, the aura of darkness surrounding them, the guy who had tried to bite her, the strange blue blast she done to save herself...  
  
Alina had warned her to stay away from the party, she had told Ivory she'd be sorry if she went. Ivory cursed herself silently, wishing she had listened now.   
  
But after thinking back...how else did she explain it?  
  
The truth of Sherry's words were slowly starting to sink in. Ivory wasn't sure exactly how she was supposed to react. "It's true," she whispered. "Oh God, it's really, really true."  
  
The end of the world was going to happen.  
  
"Think of it as a new beginning," Sherry said as if reading Ivory's thoughts. "When we get rid of the humans or enslave them all, the Night People will be in charge."  
  
Ivory frowned. "But what sort of Night People is a Wild Power?"  
  
"We think you're a lost witch," Sherry told her.   
  
Ivory looked at Drake, who wasn't saying much. He just sat there, a blank expression on his face. Ivory looked away. What was *his* problem?  
  
The limo had come to a stop. "Now what?" Ivory asked.  
  
* * *  
  
Part 13  
  
It was a dangerous job but someone had to do it. Night World had spies of their own hidden amongst daybreak, so why didn't Daybreak have their own spies?  
  
Mace Redfern considered himself lucky that no one had been able to figure him out yet. He'd received word that somehow the Night People had managed to get hold of the final Wild Power. He wasn't really sure he believed it. But he had to be on the look out for her.  
  
He was supposed to be meeting with some Daybreakers later. He didn't even know what the girl looked like, only knew that her name was Ivory Blessingway. That was all anyone seemed to know.  
  
From the window he was looking out he watched a black limo pull up in front of the house. He watched as a girl with cherry-red hair got out, followed by a guy who looked like the essence of darkness. Mace scowled a little. They started heading in the direction of the mansion. The girl stopped, glanced back at the limo, then almost dragged a second girl out.  
  
The second girl looked rather nervous and unhappy. The Wild Power, he guessed.   
  
How the hell was he going to convince her he was one of the good guys?  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The limo had finally stopped, but Ivory decided she didn't want to get out. She peered out the door at the huge dark and creepy mansion. ~How cliché~ she thought dryly.  
  
She sat still while Sherry and Drake got out. They started heading for the mansion. She remained where she was, hoping they would just assume she was following, then once they were inside she could get out and just run.   
  
But it was wishful thinking. Sherry stopped, seeing Ivory wasn't following. With a heavy sigh she stalked back to the limo, grabbed Ivory's arms and dragged her out. Ivory sighed with impatience. It looked like she was going whether she wanted to or not.  
  
As she followed Sherry to the house, she caught a glimpse of a figure in one of the upstairs windows, a figure outlined by darkness, watching her. She shuddered and looked away.   
  
No one knew where she was. How would anyone be able to come and rescue her? Chantal probably wouldn't have missed her yet. If Ivory didn't come home tonight then she would just assume Ivory had slept over after the party.   
  
Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, making her feel sick with nerves. She wasn't sure how she felt about this whole end of the world thing. The present world didn't seem to like her very much. Maybe if people like her - Night People - took over and she helped - then things would be different.   
  
Sherry knocked twice on a set of huge double doors and headed inside. Drake had been silent, standing behind Ivory, stone faced. Sherry gestured for Ivory to come forward. Ivory took a deep breath and headed into the room.  
  
The room was spacious, decorated in dark coloured, twisted paintings on the walls, black candles dotted about the place, black leather furniture, a splash of red and silver thrown in every now and then.  
  
Ivory's fear was fading at the horror-movie set up of this. It was starting to seem amusing.   
  
Two people were behind the marble desk. A woman was sitting in a large black leather office chair, midnight hair cascading to her shoulders, smoky blue eyes in a face that could have belonged to a high fashion model inspecting Ivory.  
  
The guy behind her was big and muscular, blond, face expressionless. He looked slightly Nordic. Ivory got the impression he wasn't someone you wanted to see mad.   
  
The woman in the chair saw her looking. "Ignore Mace," she said dismissively. "He's my bodyguard. He only does what I tell him to." Her eyes twinkled.   
  
Ivory got the joke, but she didn't feel like laughing anymore. Mace? Charming, she thought dryly.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Asfixia Redfern," the woman answered, inspecting her long black nails. "Head of the joint Council."  
Ivory was surprised. The head of the Night World was a woman?   
  
"Ever since we got rid of Hunter Redfern and his boring ancient ways, we girls have managed to take over," Asfixia was saying with a smile.   
  
"Why should I join you?" Ivory asked, folding her arms. "What have you got to offer me?" She was impressed with how confident she sounded, when she really didn't have a clue what was going on.  
  
Asfixia sat back in her chair. "How about your own enclave? Your own private town? Servants to boss about, vermin to torture, everything you could ever want."  
  
Ivory wasn't so sure about vermin to torture. Who was vermin, anyway? She wondered if she wanted to know. But having her own town...people to control, no one to tease her for being weird...things done her way, or else...That did sound rather enticing.   
  
"I'll think about it," she answered.  
  
"Drake, why don't you take her to one of the rooms?"  
  
Before Ivory could protest, Drake had taken her arm, fingers clenched above her sleeve. He led her to a room on the second floor and pushed her inside. He didn't say a word. Fine, Ivory thought. She heard a key turn in the lock. She sighed, sinking into a chair.  
  
How was she going to get out of this?  
  
* * *  
  
Asfixia didn't trust the Wild Power girl. It was a gut reaction. She was a witch, and one who didn't know how to use her powers at that. She was the type who was more likely to give into Daybreak. She made a face.   
  
But there was always ways of dealing with problems.   
  
"You don' trust her, do you?" Sherry said, brining Asfixia back to reality.  
  
"I think she might turn against us," Asfixia said with a frown.  
  
"But you're planning on doing something about it," Drake said, coming back into the room.  
  
Asfixia studied him. Drake was like most if the Redfern vampires she knew. Cold, cruel, did what he wanted for no one but himself. Plus, he was gorgeous.  
  
But there was something *different* about him. Something had changed since the last time she'd seen him. From the outward appearance he didn't look any different. It was something about his manner. Only someone who knew him well would notice the difference.   
  
"Yes, I do have a plan," she answered, fixing him with a stunning smile. "If she seems like she's going to betray us, kill her."  
  
Drake remained silent. Sherry was smiling.  
  
"That's not a problem, is it, Drake?" Asfixia asked, head tilted to one side.  
  
Drake shook his dark head. "No problem."  
  
Asfixia and Sherry exchanged glances.  
  
Poor Drake, Asfixia thought. He was such a lousy liar when it counted.  
  
* * *  
Part 14  
  
It was a risk, even now Asfixia had gone to bed. Mace slipped through the darkness of the mansion to meet the Daybreakers about the Wild Power. She didn't exactly seem too thrilled with the Night World, which should be a good thing.   
  
Asfixia's snobby atmosphere was driving him insane. Maybe he should just kill her. That thought cheered him up slightly.   
  
He found the small diner without much trouble. Three girls were sitting at a table. As it was so late and they were the only ones there, he guessed they were the Daybreakers.  
  
"You must be Mace Redfern," a blonde girl said.   
  
Mace nodded, studying the game. She was human? One girl had piercing amber eyes, and the third girl had long coppery hair.  
  
"Alina Gould, Venus Mandrill, and Tala Acevado," the blonde girl - Alina said briefly. "Is she there?"  
  
Mace nodded. "They brought her in earlier. She's somewhere on the second floor but I don't know where."  
  
He wished he had more info for them. All he could tell them was Ivory Blessingway was at the Night World mansion.  
  
"What about Sherry, Elle and Drake?" Tala asked him.  
  
Mace scowled a little. "Sherry's still hanging around, I don't know what Elle's doing, and I don't give a damn about what Drake's doing. He just doesn't seem to care."  
  
He watched the girls exchanging glances. He realised he probably sounded jealous, but wondered if he really cared.   
  
"And Asfixia?" Venus asked.   
  
Mace smiled faintly. "Believes I'm her good lieutenant."  
  
Alina nodded. "Good. Keep it that way."  
  
"What'd you want to do about the Wild Power?" he asked.   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. They didn't seem to have much of a plan for a rescue mission.   
  
"Well for now just try and talk to her," Alina said finally. "Come back here in two days time, and if you haven't gotten anywhere we'll come up with something else."  
  
Mace nodded and left the diner. Talk to the Wild Power. Should be easy enough...  
  
* * *  
Alina sat back in the uncomfy plastic seat of the all-night diner. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.   
  
"Do we trust him?" Tala asked. Her tone was doubtful.   
  
"You don't trust him?" Venus asked.  
  
Alina opened heavy lidded eyes. "Why not?"  
  
Tala just shrugged uncomfortably. "I guess he just seems a little creepy."  
  
Alina could understand that. She wouldn't like to be alone with Mace, even though he claimed to be Daybreak.  
  
"He's Asfixia's bodyguard for one thing," Tala pointed out. Venus snorted. "Like he'd really give his life to protect Asfixia," she sneered.  
  
Alina smiled faintly. Such a good decoy, a Daybreak spy bodyguard for head of the Night World. But she could understand why Tala was a little distrustful. Mace might not be all he seemed.   
  
"Well we'll just have to wait and see what happens in two days," she said finally.   
  
"And if he doesn't turn up?" Venus asked.  
  
Alina didn't know.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Part 5

Part 15  
  
Ivory paced up and down the room she had been locked in. It wasn't a bad room, in fact; it was rather luxurious. Nice big bed, elegant furniture, her own bathroom. At least the bad guys treat their hostages well, she thought dryly.  
  
Or rather, the little voice inside her head was saying, they're nice because they *want* something from you. She wondered vaguely what had happened to Elle, she hadn't seen Elle since they'd left the party.   
  
She now wished desperately she'd actually listened to Alina's warning. Did Alina know that Ivory was this strange, mysterious Power? Had she somehow figured it out and that was why she had been trying to warn Ivory to stay away?  
  
Ivory sighed and sat down on the bed. She didn't know. She wondered if she should use her blue fire to try and blast the door down or something, but even if she did, where would she run afterwards?  
  
She drummed impatient fingers, sick of not knowing what to do. Her eyes moved over to the large window, which was of course locked. She had tired breaking the window with no success.  
  
She stood up and started pacing again, wanting to *do* something, but unsure of what. Before she could decide she heard a key turn in the lock.  
  
Maybe she should just shove whoever it was and make a break for it. She stopped pacing and turned around to face the door, gearing herself up to just run as fast as she could - just get as far away from here as possible - to a phone, at least. There didn't seem to be one in the room.  
  
But her momentum died when the door opened and she saw who it was. Her muscles locked up and her throat went dry. Mace. Who only did what Asfixia Redfern told him to.   
  
Finally Ivory managed to locate her voice as he came inside, shutting the door behind him. "What do you want?"  
  
This guy gave her the creeps. Wasn't mace something you used to spray people who were attacking you with?   
  
"I need to talk to you." His voice was soft as if he didn't want to risk being over heard. He came inside and shut the door behind him.  
  
Ivory moved the other side of the bed and sat down on the couch there. She tried to keep her expression calm and neutral. She didn't want to show he scared her.  
  
Mace remained standing by the closed door. He looked as if he was searching for the right words to use. His vocal skills didn't seem nearly as impressive as the rest of him. Even she couldn't deny he was gorgeous, with those wonderful Nordic looks.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Did Asfixia send you?" she asked him.   
  
Mace smiled slightly. "No. She doesn't need to know about this."  
  
Ivory's head tilted to one side, purple hair spilling to her shoulders. "I thought you only did what she tells you to do."  
  
Mace made a noise somewhere between a snort and a laugh. "I do a lot of things Asfixia doesn't know about."  
  
Ivory didn't know whether to laugh or not. She didn't feel in a laughing mood so she kept her mouth shut. "You wanted to talk..."  
  
"About something called Circle Daybreak," he answered. His voice was very low.   
  
Ivory frowned. She remembered hearing Tala mention that to someone. She still didn't know what it actually was. "What is it?" she asked.   
  
"It's an organisation like the Night World, only we let humans in to," he explained, folding his arms.  
  
Of course he wasn't human. He was a...she focused on the Power inside her, now she knew it was there, it was something she felt she could do instinctively. If she was a Night Person she should be able to tell what other Night People were...She tried to concentrate on the aura she could see around Mace. Vampire. That wasn't exactly surprising, really.   
  
"You're the good guys?" Ivory guessed.   
  
Mace smiled dryly. "Right And - "  
  
"And you're gonna give me the come join the light speech?" Ivory interrupted with a sigh. Looking at Mace she found it hard to believe he was one of the good guys. He was the Night World leader's body guard for one ting.  
  
Mace gave her another of his dry smiles. They were really starting to irritate her. "Pretty much, I'm a spy for Daybreak," he added.   
  
Ivory was surprised, and impressed. "That was clever," she muttered. A spy for the good guys supposed to be protecting the head of the bad guys. She looked at him. "Why should I join Circle Daybreak?" she asked. "If Asfixia finds out, or we try to leave, we're both dead." She was smart enough to know that much.  
  
For some reason her mind strayed to Drake and how disappointed he'd be if she chose good rather than bad. Ivory pushed the thought away, not sure where it came from, and she decided she didn't want to know.   
  
Mace was frowning. "Asfixia is probably going to kill you anyway. The prophecy says 'Four less one and the darkness with triumph.' So all she needs to do is kill the Wild Power she has in her possession, and the human world is doomed."  
  
Ivory rolled her eyes. She should have realised something like that.   
  
  
  
  
"The vamps will enslave the remaining humans, they'll destroy everything," Mace went on. "Daybreak believe the Wild Powers will stop this, help defeat the darkness. We already have the other three. We need the fourth to win for sure."  
  
Ivory didn't know what to think. It was all too overwhelming for one day. It was finally sinking in that she was a part of this end-of-the-world thing whether she wanted to be or not.   
  
"I'm meeting with some other Daybreakers in a few days," he told her, straightening as if to leave. "I'll come back then." And with those words he left, locking the door behind her.  
  
Ivory sighed heavily. Great. So the fate of the world rested in her hands, and she didn't know which side to choose.   
  
* * *  
Sherry frowned watching Mace come out of Ivory's room. Now what was he doing with her?  
  
Maybe it was something she had better find out.  
  
* * *   
Part 16  
  
"So Mace was in Ivory's room?" Asfixia asked, tapping her nails on the desk. "Now what would he be doing there?"  
  
Sherry shook her head. "I don't know. She's fine, I checked on her."  
  
"So what's Mace up to?" Asfixia sat back in her chair frowning. They had the last Wild Power. One problem was almost solved. Now Mace was acting strange.   
  
"Just keep your eye on him," she told Sherry.  
  
Sherry nodded and left the office. Asfixia sighed and closed her eyes, sitting back in her chair. The last thing she needed to be worrying about now was Mace turning out to be a traitor.   
  
If the Wild Power business wasn't bad enough. She'd had a fix on the last Power for a long time, a lost witch with unwakened Power. She'd had the parents killed, and one of her spies had been keeping an eye on the girl.   
  
Now the Power had been awakened and the girl was in her possession.   
  
She knew the Daybreakers were on top the girl. They must have agents after her by now. Drake and Sherry should be able to keep her in line without much trouble.  
  
But Drake was being a sullen moody pain in the ass. But that wasn't new. Now something was up with Mace. Asfixia sighed again and opened her eyes. Why did nothing ever turn out for the bad guys?  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chantal was restless. The whole millennium thing was really starting to get to her. She Had been the spy for the Night World to keep tabs on the Wild Power for six months and so far there had been no problems.  
  
It was Saturday morning and Ivory hadn't come home from the party yet. She had called the house several times but had gotten no answer.   
  
Maybe they'd gone out for breakfast or something. Ivory *had* to be alright. Of course she was.  
  
She kept trying to tell herself this with little success.  
  
If Asfixia found out she'd lost the Wild Power, she'd go ballistic. Asfixia in a bad mood was *not* a good thing. She'd managed to brainwash the parents successfully until the time had come to kill them and get them out the way.  
  
The millennium itself was in less that two weeks. Someone had to find Ivory before then.  
  
A knock on the door got her attention and relief washed over her. She hurried to answer it, wondering if maybe she should just lock the damn girl in her room until Asfixia called for her.   
  
But it wasn't Ivory at the door. It was a beautiful blonde girl that Chantal had never seen before.   
  
"The Power's awakened," she announced.  
  
"Where is she?" Chantal demanded.   
  
"Night World head quarters," the blonde said. "She's apparently seemingly willing enough to join our side."  
  
Chantal smiled. So Ivory wasn't as dumb as she seemed. As long as those damned Daybreakers didn't ruin everything it seemed things were starting to look up for the bad guys.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 17  
  
Thierry sat in his office, staring out the large picture window, showing only an endless black as it was night. He sighed heavily. There was barely two weeks left to the millennium. There was still no word from Alina on how they were doing on finding the Wild Power.   
  
He was getting a sinking feeling that something was going to go wrong.   
  
He stood up and started to pace. What would happen if they *didn't* get the final Wild Power?   
  
~What an optimist you are~ he told himself dryly. Optimism never had been one of his strong points. He should look on the bright side of things. They had the other three Wild Powers, and a lot of other people who were willing to fight for what was right...  
  
But all it took was one for the darkness to destroy it all.  
  
~Four less one~, he thought sourly.   
  
"It's past midnight," Hannah's voice from the door said.   
  
Thierry glanced at her. "It is? I was just thinking."  
  
Hannah smiled faintly and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled himself, feeling a lot better, holding her closely.   
  
"We'll win," she said with grave determination. "We'll win. We *have* to."  
  
At least someone was confident. He hadn't shared his pessimisms with her or anyone else. "Of course we will," he whispered into her hair.  
  
He just prayed he was telling her the truth.  
  
* * *  
  
Ivory was bored. She was tired of never being let out anywhere unless there were at least four people with her. She hadn't seen Mace since he'd come into her room the other day.   
  
Maybe she should actually take his offer of joining the good guys. It would be better than being stuck here. How did she let Mace know she wanted to go with him?  
  
Ivory walked over to the door and tugged on the door handle. Locked as usual. She sighed and cursed with annoyance. Now what? Mace said he'd come back in a few days. Well it was a few days, or whatever.  
  
Ivory wondered if anyone at home had noticed she was missing. A thought struck her p had her parents known about this? Had they known that Ivory was a Wild Power? Was that why they were killed? Come to think of it, Ivory never remembered a sister when she was growing up. Everything was starting to come clear now - Chantal was a spy for the Night World to bring Ivory in when her blue fire awakened.  
  
~Of course, I could always just be paranoid~ she thought.  
  
But something inside her was telling her maybe she wasn't.   
  
A key turned in the lock. Ivory barely glanced at the door.  
  
"Ivory?" It was Mace.  
  
Ivory felt something like relief. "Get me the hell *out* of here," she hissed.   
  
Mace was surprised, but also looked rather smug. "Come on, let's go. Cost is clear."  
  
Ivory took his hand and they headed out down the corridor. No one was around, and the place was as silent as the grave. "Where is everyone?" she whispered.  
  
"In bed, asleep," Mace answered.  
  
Ivory snorted. "It's barely even night."  
  
Mace chuckled dryly. "They're the bad guys, they behave like good vampires and sleep during the daylight hours, We can get out before they wake up."  
  
Ivory rolled her eyes. Typical. She was getting an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach that this was just a little too easy. She should be pleased she was escaping.  
  
But she wasn't. She didn't know why, but she just wasn't.  
  
* * *  
  
Part 18  
  
Drake couldn't contain himself any longer. His obsession with Ivory hadn't dwindled since the Night World had managed to keep her in their possession, rather it had grown.  
  
The worst thing was, he didn't know *why* he *was* so obsessed with her. Of course, no one else knew. Well, Asfixia was giving him some strange looks, but she didn't know what was really bugging him.  
  
Hell, he didn't even know that. The minute he'd first laid eyes on Ivory Blessingway something had changed.   
  
It was a compulsion, just to be near her. But unfortunately, he couldn't *get* near her very often. But now she was right down the hall.  
  
If he could get her out of here...they could run away together, hide until the battle was over. All the Night World needed was one. For less one, if he remembered the prophecy correctly.   
  
Ivory could be the one, could be his. Then once the damned Daybreakers had been destroyed they could take over the Night World...  
  
He headed out of his room to find Ivory.  
  
* * *  
Alina looked up at the forbidding mansion. The pathe had come from Mace about fifteen minutes ago, telling her Ivory wanted to fight for them and not for Night World.  
  
The others were relieved and Tala had insisted on going to the mansion to find Ivory and ace and get them away before the Night People woke up and realised their prize Wild Power was gone.  
  
Even Venus had agreed. Alina didn't understand why she didn't share their enthusiasm. She wanted to be pleased the Wild Power had picked them to fight with. But...  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Tala asked her, sounding rather annoyed.  
  
Alina shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
There were guards standing by the front door, no doubt werewolves around somewhere. Werewolves would be able to smell her out, being human after all. Alina made a face. It had some disadvantages. But still, they could deal with werewolves.  
  
"How exactly do you plan on getting in there?" Venus whispered.  
  
Alina's eyebrow raised. "Me? It was *her* idea."  
  
"What do *you* plan on doing then?" Venus redirected her question to Tala.  
  
Tala just shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Venus rolled her eyes. "Some leader you are."  
  
  
Alina sighed, studying the house. "Venus send a pathe out to Mace, tell him I want to know how he's planning on getting out and where he wants us to meet him."  
  
It was all she could think of to do. She knew Venus would just do what she was told.  
  
She folded her arms and waited. A sinking feeling was telling her something was going to go wrong.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Part 6

Part 19  
  
Ivory kept her breath held in the hope that she and Mace would make it out of the Night World mansion without being caught. So far they didn't seem to be having a problem.  
  
It made her suspicious, thinking the Night People were up to something.  
  
~A little pessimistic, aren't you?~ Mace's voice said in her mind.  
  
Ivory frowned at him. ~Keep out of my mind,~ she thought to him, knowing instinctively that he would read her thoughts. ~Don't you think this is just too...easy?~  
  
Mace didn't answer for a minute. ~Maybe, he said finally. ~But I guess it's better than nothing. We can get out of the basement window. The other Daybreakers are waiting for us.~  
  
Ivory nodded, glancing around uneasily. She could hear a floorboard creaking somewhere. She shuddered, convinced it was someone coming to get them.  
  
Glancing behind her, she saw it wasn't. The sooner they got out of here, the easier she could breathe.  
  
* * *  
Asfixia wasn't pleased to be woken up. Even more angry to be politely informed by a security guard that her prize Wild Power was sneaking down the hall with her body guard.   
  
Groaning she dragged herself out of bed, thrust her arms into a black silk dressing gown and followed the guard to the security station.   
  
Ten TV monitors showed places all over the grounds. One monitor clearly showed Ivory and Mace sneaking down the back hallways.  
  
"Look at this." The guard pointed at another screen.  
  
Asfixia frowned, looking at another screen, showing three girls hovering around bushes by a basement window. Daybreakers. Asfixia cursed under her breath. She should have had Mace executed the minute Sherry told her he was acting suspicious. She had to come up with a plan, and fast.   
  
"Okay," she said finally. "Here's what we're going to do."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Drake was moving faster that he thought. The creaking floorboards were annoying him. Why didn't Asfixia bother to get them fixed? He needed to talk to Ivory, and he needed to talk to her *now*.  
  
If she didn't want to talk to him, he'd make her listen. He ran his fingers along the wooden stake up the sleeve of his jacket. Lucky thing sharp wooden stake killed witches as well as vamps. Plus for him with Ivory being half human.  
  
Of course, he didn't want to kill her - he would only hurt her if necessary. He -   
  
His thoughts broke off when he saw her room was empty. He stared in surprise. Asfixia was going to be so pissed when she found out. She can't have gone far, he told himself. Fuelled by anger, he caught her scent on the air, and ran in that direction. A snarl of anger escaped his throat, seeing her with Mace.  
  
He threw himself at the traitor like a linebacker, stake out. Before Mace could gather himself to fight back Drake plunged the stake into his heart. His skin started withering and stretching over his bones and within minutes he was nothing more than a mummified corpse.   
  
Drake raised his eyes to look at Ivory. She was flattered against the wall, eyes wide with terror.   
  
"You killed him," she whispered.  
  
Drake stood up and looked at her. He spat on the corpse. "He was scum, a traitor," he said simply. He took a step towards her. Ivory remained still for a few seconds.  
  
Then she ran. Drake cursed mentally and ran after her, catching her. She struggled in his arms, screaming, loud piercing shrieks. She kicked him, knocking him off balance. Stumbling, he fell taking her with him.  
  
They landed in a heap, him on top of her. She lay under him, panting and terrified." Are you going to kill me?" she whispered.  
  
Drake stared at her. "No," he whispered. He could see her arm stretching to get the stake he'd dropped. He reached out to stop her, his hand touched hers -   
  
And his mind exploded.  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Part 6

Part 20  
  
Ivory's first instincts were to panic. It didn't seem to matter how loud she screamed no one seemed to be coming to save her.   
  
Something was happening between her and Drake. It was like fire and lightning all in one massive explosion inside her head.   
  
She didn't understand it. Her skin was pricking with intensity. He could feel his lips pressed against hers, his body pressing heavily on top of her. He didn't understand it anymore than she did.  
  
Ivory wanted the feeling to stop, but there didn't seem to be a way to break the connection. She resigned herself to letting go. And as she relaxed, the less painful the feeling was.  
  
Something white sparked, and was slowly growing, a bloom of impossible light, dragging her closer to Drake. But it wasn't a physical sensation.  
  
It was something that was happening inside her *mind*. Her mind was being pulled into his.  
  
It was an experience she couldn't describe in words if she'd tried, what it was like to be inside someone else's head, to see what they saw, the feel what they felt.   
  
Drake seemed to be sheathed in darkness, with a faint reddish tinge, shadows were everywhere. Yet it didn't frighten Ivory. It fascinated her. How could anyone like in such darkness?   
  
The Night World was the only world he knew. Its rules, laws, history, were everything to him. How he had survived by following them. He had been raised to believe humans were the enemy. They were only useful for food and slave labour.   
  
Ivory couldn't believe it. What was so bad about humans? And what was so good about Night People that made them better? So they had some more powers, that didn't mean they had to be...she searched for a word. Bad, was all she could come up with.  
  
Despite her wonder and fascination, Drake was terrified. He hadn't expected this at all. He had wanted to talk to her, something about her had drawn her to him from the beginning, and she was all he thought about.   
  
~I didn't know that~ she thought.  
  
~*Get out!*~ It was Drake's voice inside her head.   
  
~What is this?~ she asked him. Strange how she had known how to do that without even thinking about it.   
  
~I don't know!" The voice was loud and panicked, and clearly lying. Drake knew what this strange thing was, he just didn't want to believe it was really happening.   
  
Suddenly the connection was severed. Ivory blinked, forced into stark reality again, pulled out of Drake's mind.   
  
  
Drake was on his feet, backing away from her. Ivory stood up slowly. Drake was staring at her, ragged and panting...  
  
Ivory was surprisingly calm. "What *was* that?" she demanded. Drake didn't answer right away. He just stood there, glaring at her. "And don't lie," Ivory added. "I'll know.""  
  
Drake sighed. "It's called the soulmate principle. It's the idea that there's one and only one true love for everyone on earth, and when you find that person you know they're the one you're meant for."  
  
Ivory didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she was thrilled by the idea or terrified by it. Drake didn't seem too happy about it.   
  
Drake frowned, looking around, as if he was hearing something Ivory wasn't. She opened her mouth but he held up his hand. Ivory remained quiet.  
  
A minute later Ivory heard it too.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
"Run," Drake told her. "Down the corridor, turn left, go down the stairs, that's the basement."  
  
Ivory started at him. She opened her mouth to protest.  
  
"*Go!*" he snapped at her,  
  
Ivory ran.  
  
* * *  
  
Part 21  
  
Ivory didn't know where she was going, she was just running blindly, vaguely following the directions Drake had given her. She wondered why he had let her go. He had had every opportunity to grab her and drag her back to Asfixia and her cohorts.   
  
He could have just killed her in the heartless, brutal way he'd killed Mace. The prophecy said clearly *Four less one*. All the Night World needed to do was kill her and their victory was ensured.   
  
So why hadn't they?  
  
Or had they just been planning on doing it when she'd least expected?  
  
She stumbled down a flight of stairs into a large, dank room. The basement. She found herself relieved the light was off. She realised she didn't want to see what the Night People kept in their basement.   
  
She pushed her way around objects, trying to hold her breath against the smell of death and decay. She spotted a window high up in the wall, with several boxes piled up beneath it.   
  
She scrambled up the boxes, praying they wouldn't collapse on her. She didn't want to be trapped down here, especially not injured.   
  
After a brief struggle she shoved the window open and scrambled out. She was panting now, she could feel cold tears streaming down her cheeks. She was bleeding and her clothes were torn but she was *free*.  
  
Out of the mansion. But being out of the mansion wasn't really much better than being inside. Chaos was exploding. Figures in dark uniforms were running around. People were creaming, shouting, loud curses were echoing all around.  
  
To add to the atmosphere thunder boomed, lightning flashed and rain poured. Ivory looked around desperately for somewhere to escape.   
  
A large brown wolf was tearing through the crowd, biting and tearing at the dark figures.  
  
"Venus get the fucking car *now*!"  
  
The loud shout caught Ivory's attention. It was Alina. She was fighting two of the black figures at once, and clearly losing.   
  
A flash of red shot by Ivory. Venus? She wondered vaguely where Tala was. She wanted to help, but didn't know what to do. She was panicking, and the panic was turning into a slow, burning heat inside.   
  
So hot she couldn't contain it any longer.   
  
The blue fire shot out of her in a stream of power obscuring her vision. When it cleared a white limo was racing through the empty space where the Night People had been.  
  
Ivory dived into the conveniently open door soon followed by Alina and Tala who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Venus sped away from the mansion before anyone could follow.  
  
Ivory collapsed back on the seat, panting heavily. When she had regained her breath she looked to see how badly damaged she was. She was amazed to see there wasn't a single cut on her. Alina was looking at her with awe, her wounds had been heeled as well.  
  
"You really are the Wild Power," she whispered.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Ivory asked Tala, not really sure what else to say.  
  
Tala smiled faintly. "I was the wolf."  
  
"What happened to Mace?" Venus's voice asked from the driver's seat.   
  
Ivory frowned. "Mace is dead. They killed him." She decided not to mention the soulmate thing with Drake. They didn't need to know about that.   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. A thought occurred to Ivory. "What were you guys *doing* there, anyway?"  
  
"We're the good guys," Tala explained. "We've been keeping in contact with Mace, on how to help you escape from the Night World."  
  
"So where are we going now?" Ivory asked.  
  
"We're going back to the Circle Daybreak headquarters," Alina said, recovering from her shock. "You'll be safe there, and there's some really important people who are looking forward to meeting you."  
  
Ivory just nodded, sitting back. She was safe for the time being, but it wouldn't last. She knew the Night People would try to get her again.  
  
It wasn't over yet.   
  
Not by a long shot.  
  
* * *  
  
Part 22  
  
Asfixia was pacing. She was more angry than she could remember being in a long time.  
  
Mace becoming a traitor was bad enough. But at least he had paid for it. But to lose their only chance of winning. To let that damn Wild Power slip right through their hands...  
  
She turned her wrath on the remaining group of Night People that had survived the blast of blue fire that had helped those stupid Daybreakers escape. "You're all pathetic," she sneered at them. "You're all weak, stupid and useless."  
  
The remained silent and sullen, looking anywhere but at her. She could smell their fear. Drake and Sherry stood off to one side, with Elle, who had arrived back the evening after the battle.   
  
"I just can't believe you lost one little witch! Was she too much for you to handle?!"  
  
She stalked around the room, finally sitting down at her desk. "Get out of my sight. You're all worthless." Grumbling, they moved silently out the room.  
  
Asfixia glared. "You three stay," she snapped. When the room was cleared of all but Sherry, Drake and Elle, she was somewhat calmer. "Find her," she ordered. "I don't care what you have to do, but *find her*."  
  
She didn't need to say what would happen if they failed.  
  
The Night World would be over. They would be destroyed.   
  
Asfixia shuddered at the thought. She had lived for over two thousand years. She had seen some of the most important events in both human and Night World history.   
  
Failure now was *not* an option.  
  
~God help me I'm turning into GI Jane~ she thought sourly. "Drake, go away so we can talk about you."  
  
Drake left the room without question or complaint.   
  
"What's *his* deal," Elle asked, irritated.  
  
Asfixia sighed. "I don't know."  
  
Something was up with Drake, There had been something up with him ever since he and Sherry had arrived with Ivory Blessingway. He'd been different. It was almost as if he was *in love* with the girl.   
  
"Keep an eye on him," she told them. "If he looks like he's going to be a problem, kill him."  
  
She didn't need anyone else turning into a traitor right now. Sherry and Elle nodded, leaving the room. Asfixia sank back in her chair, closing her eyes.   
  
Things were going from bad to worse. There had to be *something* they could do to win.  
  
Something...  
  
* * *   
Part 23  
  
Ivory sighed, not really up to being in another strange place with more strange people all interested in this strange blue blasty thing she could do.  
  
She wanted to go home and forget all about it. She wanted it all to be a bad dream. She could wake up in a few minutes and forget all about it. Everything would be normal.  
  
But deep down inside Ivory knew that nothing would ever be normal again. So she would have to find a way of dealing with it.  
  
To distract herself she thought about the weird connection she shared with Drake. He called it soulmates. He said it was the idea there was only one and one true love for everyone one earth.  
  
Drake was supposed to be the one person who was perfect for her?  
  
But he was nothing like her! He was cold and distant. Remote and unfriendly. How could he possibly be anyone's one true love?  
  
She felt nothing for him. Nothing.  
  
~If that's true, then why can't I think of anything but him?~ she thought sourly.  
  
Was that was this soulmate thing meant? She could never be truly happy without him?  
  
"Ivory?"  
  
Ivory blinked, realising someone was talking to her. "Huh? What?"  
  
"You didn't hear a word of that, did you?" Alina snapped at her, annoyed.   
  
"What planet is your brain on?" Tala muttered, smiling a little.  
  
Ivory flushed, embarrassed. She had been so engrossed in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed anything going on around her.  
  
They had arrived at Daybreak headquarters now. Dawn was just breaking over the horizon. Reds and pinks, golds and yellows were spreading across the cloudless sky.  
  
The Daybreak mansion was almost exactly the opposite to the Night World mansion. Where Asfixia's house had been dark and creepy, full of creaky floor boards, dark figures and cobwebs, everything here was marble and white.  
  
The house was huge and spacious. People were bustling about, despite the early hour. Ivory just couldn't get over how different the atmosphere was here. She couldn't find the words. Everything was just...  
  
Alina was stopping in front of a double set of wooden doors. She knocked once and went in.  
  
The office was warm and homely, everything was decorated in light wood panelling and soft colours instead of stark black and white.  
  
The guy who stood behind the desk was tall and blond, with deep set dark eyes. Something about those eyes sent shivers running up Ivory's spine. The girl who stood beside him was almost as tall as he was, her eyes a strange grey, as if they light shining from underneath them. There was a birthmark slanting just above her left cheekbone, as if she'd made a mess with blusher. She was smiling brilliant.  
  
"This is Thierry and Hannah," Alina said, her tone respectful. "They're our leaders."  
  
Ivory just nodded, not sure what she was supposed to say.   
  
"This is Ivory, the Wild Power," Alina was going on.  
  
"You don't know how much it means to us to have you here," Hannah said. Her grin was getting too big for her face.  
  
Ivory wondered why she couldn't share their enthusiasm. All she could manage was a weak smile of her own. Maybe she was just tired. It had been an extremely long day. So much had happened.  
  
"This must all be al little overwhelming for you. Why don't you get some rest before we go any further," Thierry suggested gently.   
  
Ivory nodded, wishing she could think of something to say. She followed Alina up the elegant marble staircase to one of the enormous rooms upstairs.  
  
This time, she noticed, they didn't lock the door once she was inside. She was finally alone. It didn't really make her feel much better,  
  
Before she fell asleep her thoughts once again returned to Drake. ~I need you~ she thought, her eyes closing.  
  
He'd come for her.  
  
Wouldn't he?  
  
* * *  



	8. Part 7

Part 24  
  
Drake kept his expression blank, the last thing he needed was anybody knowing what had happened between him and Ivory. Elle was giving him funny looks. Asfixia was suspicious.   
  
Everything for him was going from bad to worse. He could have grabbed Ivory before she'd run and taken her back to Asfixia. Then again, Asfixia would have most likely killed her.  
  
But *he* was the one who had let Ivory run. Even he knew, as weird as it might sound, that he knew he'd never forgive himself if something happened to Ivory because of him.   
  
So he was rather stuck.   
  
He had a few choices. He could run and find Ivory in and turn Daybreak. Or he could go to Daybreak, take Ivory out and convince her to run away with him.   
  
Neither choice sounded appealing to him. All his life he'd been raised to believe that Night World was the only world and that humans and Daybreakers were idiots. If he kidnapped Ivory from Daybreak headquarters, which would probably be impossible anyway, and they ran away together, they'd have everyone hunting them down. And because anyone could be a Night Person, there wouldn't be anywhere for him to run with her.  
  
Besides, they had tried dragging Ivory to the Night World mansion and convincing her darkness was best, and it had turned out to be a major fuck up. She had escaped. Well, at least that was Mace's fault and not his. Mace had paid anyway.  
  
Unfortunately, it had resulted in the discovery of his soulmate connection with Ivory. Just his typical bad luck. Why did this have to happen to him? And why *now*?  
  
"Drake?"  
  
He ignored the voice, desperately wishing he could be anywhere but here. This was just so unfair.   
  
"Drake!"  
  
Elle snapped her fingers in front of his face. She was clearly not in a good mood. "What the hell is the matter with you?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing," he lied. He studied her. Elle was stunning, with her model's figure, perfect features, waterfall of golden hair, all enhanced by her Night World darkness. What man wouldn't want her? She had been his for the past three months.  
  
Now she meant nothing to him. The minute he'd laid eyes on Ivory Blessingway, everything for him had changed and Elle had quickly slipped from his mind.   
  
"Don't like to me!" she hissed. "You've been completely out of it ever since that stupid little witch got here. I've seen the way you look at her."  
  
  
Drake didn't know what to say. Mainly because Elle was exactly right.   
  
"Are you in *love* with her?" Elle stared at him, eyes blazing with fury.   
  
Drake snorted. "Please. I was simply thinking of how we're going to find her and kill her." Was that a good enough lie? Would Elle believe him and leave him alone.   
  
Elle's head tilted and she studied him. "All right," she said pleasantly after a few minutes silence. "If the girl means nothing to you, then you can be the one to kill her."  
  
Sherry appeared in the doorway. "Are you two done yet? We have a world to destroy. It won't destroy itself, you know."  
  
Elle nodded. "We're done. Drake's just volunteered to kill the Wild Power for us."  
  
Drake sighed and followed the two girls out of the room. Now he'd done it.  
  
* * *  
Part 25  
  
When Ivory woke the following morning she found herself disappointed that Drake hadn't come yet. She wasn't sure what she wanted to happen when - or if - he came.  
  
She didn't think he was the right type of person to fit in Circle Daybreak. She doubted they would welcome him with open arms. She wasn't exactly sure she would fit in here herself.   
  
The again, she hadn't met any of the others yet. She was just so confused. She was getting a feeling she didn't really belong on either side. She wasn't exactly Daybreak or Night World. So where did that leave her?  
  
She didn't know. She dragged herself out of bed and took a long hot shower. She found clothes her size and dressed. She left her room and headed downstairs.  
  
Bright sunlight lit up the place, everything here was shining, warm and friendly. Why didn't Ivory feel more relaxed? She wondered where all the people were. She stuck her head into the first room she saw. It looked like some sort of cozy den.  
  
Hannah was on a window seat taking to a petite blonde. A boy who looked like a fairytale prince was sat in an armchair, hawk-like yellow eyes shining in handsome face. A third girl stood beside the window seat. She was tall and stunning with a mane of fiery red hair and sparkling blue-grey eyes.   
  
Hannah saw Ivory and gestured for her to come in. "Don't be shy, come and meet the other Wild Powers."  
  
Ivory came into the room and took a seat on the white couch.  
  
"I assume they at least *told* about the prophecies," Hannah said.  
  
Ivory nodded. "Yeah. They seemed to put a lot of emphasis on the one that says ~Four less one and the darkness triumphs~."  
  
The fairytale prince's yellow eyes rolled. "That's hardly surprising."  
  
"Why didn't they just kill you?" the redhead asked.  
  
Ivory wondered if she should be insulted. Then realised she'd been thinking the same thing herself. "I don't know," she answered.   
  
"Anyway," Hannah said, sounding rather annoyed, "let's get on with the introductions." She pointed at each Power. "Jez Redfern from the Dayworld where two eyes are watching. Delos Redfern from the land of Kings long forgotten. Iliana Harman from the hearth who still holds the spark. Ivory Blessingway from the twilight to be with the dark."  
  
"What does that actually *mean*, twilight to be with the dark?" Iliana asked, looking rather confused.   
  
Ivory had wondered that herself. She had thought it was something to do with her soulmate connection with Drake. He was certainly dark enough.  
  
Hannah just shrugged. "We're not exactly sure."  
  
"Do you have a soulmate, Ivory?" Jez asked.   
  
Ivory wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't told anyone else about her soulmate connection between herself and Drake, "Why?" she asked doubtfully.   
  
Jez shrugged. "Well, maybe 'twilight to be with the dark' means a Daybreaker joined with a Night Person."  
  
Exactly what Ivory was thinking.   
  
"That does make sense," Delos said dryly. "But it isn't necessarily a good thing. How are we going to convince a *Night Worlder* to save the humans?"  
  
"That's what the soulmate thing is for," Hannah said, getting excited.  
  
Ivory wished she could share their excitement. She couldn't see *anything* convincing Drake to save humanity.   
  
"Ivory? Do you have a soulmate?" Iliana asked. They were all looking at her so she realised she couldn't lie about it. So she told them about Drake.  
  
"So how are we going to find him?" Iliana's constant questions were starting to get annoying. Ivory wondered how she could ever manage to fight in a battle.   
  
"I don't think we'll have to find him," Ivory said slowly. "I believe he'll come to us."  
  
* * *  
  
  
Part 26  
  
Elle scowled as she sat in the limo heading to the Daybreak mansion. Tension was heavy in the air as she Drake and Sherry sat in the limo in silence.   
  
The millennium itself was two days away, but that wasn't what was what was bothering her.   
  
It was Drake.  
  
He was deliberately being a pain in the ass. She was convinced there was something going on between him and the stupid Wild Power girl. Asfixia was certain Drake was going to turn into a liability.   
  
Twilight to be the with the dark...  
  
According to Chantal the Blessingways were Circle Twilight witches. Or had been before they'd been dealt with.   
  
Was Drake the ark to Ivory's twilight?  
  
She had trusted Drake...god, even almost loved him. And now he barely glanced at her. She didn't want to kill him. He just needed to be tortured for a bit, get some sense knocked into his thick male head.   
  
It was Ivory who needed to be killed. Four less one. All it took. No need for Drake to die. Ivory was going *pay* for stealing him away from her.  
  
* * *  
Ivory was more nervous than she could remember being in a long time. The last few days almost every waking hour had been spend training her, preparing her for the battle.   
  
The Night World hadn't made any sort of move yet, but everyone know they wood.   
  
Through their soulmate connection she could feel Drake coming closer. What happened when he actually *got* there, Ivory didn't know. She felt a little jealous, seeing all the other soulmate couples, not knowing how things would turn out with her own.  
  
She sat in her room, watching the grounds she could see from her window seat. There was a brief knock on the door and Tala stuck her head in. "The dinner buffet's up."  
  
"I'm not really hungry," Ivory muttered. She was too keyed up to eat.   
  
"Nervous?" Tala asked.   
  
Ivory sighed and nodded. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not sure about this whole 'twilight to be with the dark' thing."   
  
Tala frowned, trying to think of some helpful advice and failing. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She left, closing the door behind her.   
  
  
  
  
Ivory's eyes rolled. That wasn't really what she wanted to hear. She was sick of sitting around and waiting. The sooner Drake came and the battle started, then the sooner it would be over.   
  
A shiver ran down Ivory's spine, making her sit up. It seemed like she was about to get her wish.  
  
* * *  
  
Rashel ran into Thierry's office. "They're coming. There's a big black limo just pulling up in the driveway."  
  
Thierry was instantly alert. "Is that all?"  
  
Rashel shrugged. "I doubt it, but that's all I could see."  
  
The rest of the Daybreakers were gathered in the dining room. Some of them had clearly sensed something was going on.  
  
They stopped talking when Thierry appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Okay everybody. This is it."  
  
* * *  
Part 27  
  
Drake frowned as the limo pulled up in front of the Daybreak mansion. It was highly unlikely that they were just meekly going to submit and hand the Wild Powers over.   
  
Despite what everyone said about them, he knew they weren't stupid.   
  
"So what's the plan?" he asked Elle caustically. "You're going to walk up and ring the doorbell?"  
  
Elle glared at him. Then smiled. "I'm not. *You* are."  
  
Drake's eyes rolled. He should have expected that. He got out of the limo, watching as the people started streaming out of the mansion. Glancing behind he could see a wall of darkness gathering.  
  
Had Asfixia sent every Night Person she could get her hands on? He wouldn't be surprised if she had.   
  
~Do you want to ring the bell, or shall I?~ Sherry's voice said in his mind.  
  
Drake ignored the quote. He wasn't in the mood for humour right now. He walked up to the army of Daybreakers. "I want to talk to Ivory," he said, settling for bluntness.   
  
Ivory appeared from somewhere in the crowd. She didn't look any happier than he did. She took his hand and led him inside the mansion.  
  
Drake could feel the cold eyes on his back as the two of them went inside the mansion. He didn't expect them to actually give him and Ivory any privacy.  
  
"So," he said.  
  
Ivory smiled faintly. "So."  
  
They stood there looking at each other.  
  
* * *  
Rashel gripped the wooden stake in her hand. She followed Drake and Ivory silently.   
  
They were standing there in the entrance way, looking at each other in silence.  
  
Circle Daybreak had come so far and sacrificed so much to get where they had. They had put so much effort into this period of time.  
  
She was *not* going to let Drake talk Ivory away from the.  
  
Without warning she lunged forward and plunged the stake through Drake's back, directly into his heart.   
  
* * *  
Ivory screamed as the vampire hunter appeared out of nowhere. Blood splattered on her face. Drake smiled at her. ~I love you,~ his voice said in her mind. ~You know?~  
  
~No!~ she shouted at him. ~No! Don't you dare die on me! You're the dark to my twilight!~  
  
Ivory could feel heat and anger welling up inside her. Rage was overtaking her, consuming her so she felt nothing else.   
  
Nothing but a growing hotness inside her and a burning.  
  
She let the blue fire out.   
  
* * *  
  
Something was happening inside the mansion. Elle didn't know what, but she knew it wasn't good. She could almost feel the tension from everyone standing around.  
  
The ground had begun to shake.   
  
A flash of blue lit her vision.   
  
And the world exploded in flame and chaos.   
  
* * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
~January 1st 2001~  
  
Well, nothing had turned out how Ivory had expected it to. She sat in the window seat of her new mansion in her very own enclave, as promised by Asfixia when she'd first stepped into the Night World mansion.   
  
Glancing out the window the dark sky spread out, stretching endlessly, dotted with the occasional stars. She hadn't actually meant to use her blue fire against the Daybreakers.   
  
But that bitch had *hurt* Drake. She had tried to take him away from her. All Ivory had wanted to do was protect him, everyone else had their soulmates. She just wanted hers.  
  
So things had turned out rather badly for the Daybreakers. Four less one. Ivory didn't really remember much after she'd let the fire out.  
  
She must have passed out or something. She remembered waking up to finding herself in Drake's arms. A celebration of darkness had been going on the background.   
  
All Ivory remembered feeling was shock. The Night People were thrilled they had won. She had been given everything she had been promised.   
  
She didn't know what had happened to all of the other Daybreakers. Had they all been destroyed? Were some of them out there hiding, planning a revolution?  
  
It was impossible to tell.   
  
She cheered up a little when she felt Drake's arms slip around her and hold her close. "Lighten up," he told her, kissing her neck. "We're together now."  
  
Ivory nodded. "I know." She kissed him, feeling the wonderful white light of their soulmate connection sparking. As long as Drake was there with her, she could face anything.   
  
Maybe, just maybe, things weren't quite settled yet.   
  
THE END.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
